


Thank you for not dying on me

by Sque3k



Series: Tubbo and Tommy [Short Stories] [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Poor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Random & Short, Tommy and Tubbo Friendship, Wholesome Friendship, idk - Freeform, lol help me im new, minecraft youtube - Freeform, no beta we die like men, oneshots, platonic oneshots, really they're just so wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sque3k/pseuds/Sque3k
Summary: !!CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE DREAM SMP FESTIVAL!!A story in which Tubbo almost dies after the festival, but Tommy is determined to save him.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Niki | Nihachu
Series: Tubbo and Tommy [Short Stories] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048330
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Thank you for not dying on me

"Tubbo!" My yell bounces off the walls of the tunnels, right back at me. Where is he? 

I had assumed the worst. I thought he had died when he disappeared from the stage after Techno tried to kill him. That was, until I received a single message from him on my phone. A single word. "Tunnels."

So here I was, hoping and praying to whoever was up there that this wasn't some kind of trap, that he was actually here, alive and waiting for me. 

I keep walking, glancing for him in all the dents and larger gaps of stone. "Tubbo!" I call out for him again, anxiety rising by the second. I'm becoming more frantic, my movements are getting shakier as I run down a long, straight tunnel. 

He's not here, my brain panics unreasonably. Could he have been taken hostage again? That's really the only way he wouldn't be here right now. He wouldn't have been able to get out of here by himself again. With how close Techno was standing, where his crossbow was aimed, and how strong it was, it would be a miracle if Tubbo even survived. 

He has to be here, I try to reason with myself. He's injured. He can't have gone far from L'manburgs entrance, and I'm only halfway there. 

This calms me down a bit, and I continue speed walking, my steps now steadier. My breathing, which I hadn't realised sped up to a worrying degree, evened out, and I took several deep breaths to try to unravel the knot of fear in my chest. 

"Tubbo?" I try again, less desperate and quieter this time since I know my voice will reach much farther in the enclosed space anyway. An irritated sigh escapes my mouth. I'm already about three-quarters of the way to L'manburg.

I lean my back into the cold, stone wall, slightly out of breath. I'm nearly there. Just hope I can make it in time. I probably look like a mess- my cheeks are flushed, I'm panting and my eyes are brimming with tears. I'm only a few turns away from L'manburg. 

"Tubbo?" I try, not yet brave enough to turn the corner into the final stretch of tunnel in case he isn't there. I'm greeted with silence. "Tubbo…" I whisper, running a hand through my hair. Then I hear something. My head shoots straight up, eyes wide. I swear I heard a shuffle. And as I'm about to rush around the corner, I suddenly hear a voice so quiet, it’s almost nonexistent, say, "Tommy…" 

I dash around the stone corner, my shirt catching and ripping on a small stone that stuck out of the wall. But I didn't pay it any mind. The only thing that mattered to me at that moment was the small, unmoving boy lying on the ground. My best friend.

"Tubbo!" I choke out, running up to him and almost going in to hug him, then I realise he's probably injured and I could just make things worse. Instead, I resort to putting my hand on his shoulder and trying to assess any damage. 

The poor boy is curled up on the ground, knees tucked into his chest, eyes scrunched closed in pain and arms wound tightly around his legs. Tubbo's breathing is ragged, uneven. He's clearly in a lot of pain, but all that's currently visible to me is a few burns and scratches on his neck and arms. He must be hiding the worst of it. 

But I don't have any first aid with me, and I don't have much experience in medicine. I need to get him back to Pogtopia. Now. "Come on, Tubbo." I whisper to the brunette. He doesn't respond, just grits his teeth a little more. "Let's go home." I gently pick him up bridal style, trying not to disturb his position so that he doesn’t experience more pain. My best friend nuzzles his face into my shirt, probably subconsciously, and I finally allow myself a shaky smile of relief. He's not dead. Tubbo’s ok.

~•~

"How is he?" I ask anxiously, peeking in from behind the door of my room. Niki sighs, closing her eyes and lifting up her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Tommy, it's been five minutes. He's still asleep, but he'll be awake soon." She walks up to me, placing two firm hands on my shoulders. "I will let you know the very second he wakes up, Tommy. I promise." Niki says slowly and clearly, like I haven't heard that exact sentence ten times over the last few hours. "Can I please just sit with him?" I ask, looking over at the small boy out cold on my bed. My friend sighs again, but then proceeds to give my shoulder a rub as she passes by me towards the exit. "Let me know if anything, and I mean anything, happens." She warns, eyeing me sternly. "Yes, ma'am!" I say excitedly. 

The door clicks shut behind the blonde woman, and I rush over to my unconscious best friend. I can't help but smile brightly. He's alive. He's going to be ok. Tubbo looks so much younger in the calm sleep he has entered after having painkillers. His face smooth and relaxed, long eyelashes that I hadn’t paid much attention to before fluttering a bit as he exhales. The boy's hair falls over his eyes, and I brush it away gently, tucking it behind his ear. I don’t stop after it’s out of his eyes, though, and keep running my hands through it. I remember really liking when people did that to me, but I’ve never seen anyone give much affection to Tubbo. 

A wave of guilt washes over me, and I bite the inside of my cheek. Tubbo almost died today. He could have been gone, and we’ve never even watched Adventure Time together. I haven't ever baked anything for him. Not given him enough gifts. Not shown him enough love. 

Right then and there, I make a pact with myself. I’m going to appreciate every single minute I spend with them. Not just Tubbo, all of them. They could all disappear in the blink of an eye, for all I know. I need to realise how truly lucky I am to have them here with me.

I sit for what only feels like a few minutes, when Niki comes back in to inform me its time I go have dinner, then turn in for the night. I try to argue for a split second, but her stern stare confirms that that is final. I sigh in defeat, grab Tubbo's hand and give it a final reassuring squeeze, before retreating to grab some dinner. 

~•~

"Tommy," I feel something on my shoulder and groan, trying to blink my eyes open in the sleepy haze. "Tommy!" The voice repeats excitedly. I sit up, run a hand over my face and crack open my eyelids. "What, Niki?" I ask, my voice gravely from being unused for the few hours I think I've been asleep. 

"Tommy," Niki repeats, joy evident in her voice, "Tubbo's awake!" I instantly rip off my blanket and jump up, all traces of sleep seeping from my body. "Come on!" My friend grins at me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me down towards my house from where I was sleeping in the guest room. 

My lips form a wide grin of my own. Tubbo is awake. My best friend survived! He's alive!

Niki let's go of my wrist to open the door. It creaks open, but the woman motions for me to stay put with her hand. I raise an eyebrow in question. Why is she telling me not to go in? But Niki just slips into the room and clicks the door shut without answering. Before I start to panic, I try to reason with myself. She's probably just checking that he's still awake, or how he's feeling, or if he still wants to see me. There could be any number of reasons. 

I stand outside in the chilly air for around a minute, bouncing on my toes in anticipation. Suddenly, I hear the door click open again, and I return the warm smile Niki gives me as she holds it open for me. I make my way into the room, shoes that I haphazardly shoved onto my feet before running off making small thumps on the wooden floor. 

"Tubbo.." I say, my voice strained. I walk up to the bed and crouch down. His eyes are opened just slightly, but I know he's there because when I grab his hand gently with my own, he squeezes my palm lightly with his fingers, and the corners of his mouth quirk up into a tiny smile. 

"Tubbo.." I repeat, like a broken record. My voice cracks, and I feel hot tears surface in my eyes. My ears pick up the sound of a door closing; Niki probably left, either to give us privacy or to get something. 

A tear escapes down my cheek, and I wipe it away, before burying my face into my, or, now Tubbo's, blanket and crying harder. The tears are from relief, not sadness, and I really hope Tubbo knows that. I hope he knows how happy I am that he's ok.

I'm slightly taken aback when I feel fingers running through my hair. I peek up, tears still streaming from my eyes. Tubbo has closed his eyes, but his mouth has spread into a wider smile. His unoccupied hand is on my hair, and I almost start crying hysterically again because I'm just so thankful he's still here. 

"My Tubbo.." I croak, smiling like an idiot. "Thank you for not dying on me." My eyes close, and I relax on the edge of my bed, my best friend's steady breathing and the hand running through my hair provide immense comfort, and soon enough I'm back asleep, still holding onto his hand as if my life depends on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ship these two, please. They have a great friendship, but their dating lives are none of our business, and they're also minors. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
